powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Calling Timbers
'Calling Timbers '''is the 18th episode of Power Rangers Nitro. It features the reuniting of all the rangers, the first appearance of the remaining gallery of coasters, and the debut of Union Jet Terror, Jet-Nitro Megazord (with the return of the Manta and Dragon Zords), the Millennium Control Cannon (Mel's turn), and Nitro Super Drive. Plot A wood Carving festival is being held at the park and all the ARC's have been invited. However, Bella left a parting gift, an indestructible Boma from the last Ice Age. Cast Rangers * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Xavier/Firehawk (CF Red II) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green) * Bert/The Beast (CF Yellow II) * Tait Blum-Micheal Bolt (Nitro Red) * Wallace Hightower (Nitro Blue) * Seamus Decker (Nitro Black) * Takshiel/Steel Venom (Nitro Yellow) * Stella/Steel Force (Nitro Pink) * Xaphlia/Xcelerator (Grease Knight) * Dallas Young-Micheaux Goubuster (WW White) * Vikrum/Maverick (WW Red) * Daniella Perkins-Dellia/Dimondback (WW Green) * Ian/Ghost Rider (WW Yellow) * Emma Meisel-Blair/Blue Streak (WW Cyan) * Kate/WildCat (Sunset Ranger) * Kamran Lucas-Borris/Behemoth (CF Crimson III) * Savannah May-Lizzie/Leviathan (CF Teal) * Colby Strong-Griffin/Gatekeeper (CF Grey) * Rachel/Raptor (CF Reshda) * Owen Jonyer-Yukon/Ziz (CF Brown) * Viktor/Valravn (Raven Knight) * McCormick/Corkscrew (VF) (CF Navy II) * Jake/Jaguar (Jaguar Soldier) * Blitz/Thunder Road (Union Ranger) * Prism/Thunder Road (Confederate Ranger) * Alexis/Afterburn (Top Gun) * Raquel/Thunderhawk Villains * Liana Ramirez-Bella/Son of Beast (Boma Commander) * Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain (Vengeance Black) * Chess "Wild One" Watkins (Vengeance Silver) * Selwyn Huqueriza-Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey (Vengeance Gold) * Galotar Ranger Powers Coaster Force Powers CF Red II: Morph (Ignition), X-Blade, Firehawk Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive CF Blue: Morph (Ignition), Galactic Rapier (Lighting Clash), Dolphin Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive, Millennium Control Cannon CF Orange: Morph (Mono-cast), Blaze Staff (Lighting Clash), Storm Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive CF Green: Morph (Ignition), Furry Dagger (Full Furry), Python Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive CF Yellow II: Morph (ignition), Beast fists, Outlaw Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive CF Crimson III: Morph (Ignition), Beast Ax (Meaner Quake), Ox Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive, Millennium Control Cannon CF Navy II: Morph (Ignition), Acro-Staff, Mach Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive CF Teal: Morph (Ignition), Ignatta (Krakan Clash), Mako Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive CF Brown: Morph (Ignition), Ziz-O-Rang (Phantom Clash), Yukon Striker, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive CF Reshda: Morph (Ignition), Raptor Rapier (Dino Clash), Raptor Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive CF Grey: Morph (Ignition), Griffin Mace (Phoenix Clash), Griffin Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Nitro Powers Red: Morph (Ignition), Dragstar Blade, Lightning Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Blue: Morph (Ignition), Magnum Blaster, Quadron Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Black: Morph (Ignition), Night Haul Hammer, Night Hauler Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Yellow: Morph (Ignition), Robin Hood Dart Gun, Park Transit Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Pink: Morph (Ignition), Phantom Saber, Coast to Coaster Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Wild West Coasters Maverick: Morph, Engine Rifle (Western Volly), Huuricaner, Nitro Super Drive Diamondback: Morph, Engine Rifle (Western Volly), Huuricaner, Nitro Super Drive White: Morph (Miner), Engine Rifle (Western Volly), Huuricaner, Dragon Zord, Nitro Super Drive; Flashback: Engine Rifle (Morph, Frontier Blast) Ghost Rider: Morph, Engine Rifle (Western Volly), Huuricaner, Nitro Super Drive Blue Streak: Morph, Engine Rifle (Western Volly), Huuricaner, Nitro Super Drive Sunset Ranger: Moprh, Battalion Robo, Nitro Super Drive; Flashback: Engine Rifle (Morph, Frontier Blast) Auxiliary: Union: Morph (ignition), Union Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Fed: Morph (ignition), Confederate Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Jet: Morph (ignition), Aero Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive, Transforming Knight Striker Jaguar Soldier: Morph (Ivory Soul), Jaguar Blade, Jaguar Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Raven Knight: Morph (Graphite Soul), Raven Clamore (Final Wave), Battalion Robo, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Grease Knight: Morph, Laser Blade, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Vengeance Rangers Black: N/A Commander: N/A Silver: N/A Gold: N/A Errors ''to be added Notes * Largest contingent of heroes from one season at 20 * The Wood Carving competition could be a reference to Timberfest, a former Coaster Enthusiast event that lasted from 1999-2009 at Michigan's Adventure. * All the ARC's won't meet again until the final battle See Also * Ep. 30: The End of Lehda-Sentai Counterpart (Monster) from Turbornager Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen